


Terms of Engagement

by Delayne



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cornbread is Back for Thanksgiving, F/F, Friendly competition, Gender Neutral Pronouns for Master Attendant, Guns, Master Attendant isn't important anyway, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delayne/pseuds/Delayne
Summary: American Cornbread has just come from a friendly drinking competition and convinces Black Tea into a friendly shooting competition.“Okay, then what are the terms of this engagement?”“Huh?”“What does the winner win?”





	Terms of Engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FearsUnspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearsUnspoken/gifts).



> Black Tea/Milk are OTP. But in this story, they aren't exactly together yet.
> 
> I only recently got a Beta but I didn't want to bother them with a fic outside our usual fandom, so this hasn't seen a Beta, but by golly, I do enjoy Grammarly. And the other person who would read this, well this is surprise for her so I couldn't let her read it either.

Black Tea was out on the shooting range as training was very important. Master Attendant had been in a giving mood and recently acquired a change of outfits for many of their food souls, as they had claimed, “for the fun of it.”

Tea had yet to don her new wardrobe, a sleek black gown, which seemed less cumbersome than her thick skirts but she really wouldn't know how it would go until she tried it on. The best part of the outfit was the new weapons.

Her matching magical flintlocks were her most prized possession but they could be bulky. They hid just fine under her current skirts but the current leather thigh holster set up for them would, not work in the new dress. So it came with a new pistol, sleek and black in its own slim molded holster. Tea realized she would have to check the skirt of her new dress, make sure there would be a slit adequate enough to make it accessible.

The fun part though, which Tea was most excited about was the umbrella. It was also a gun. 

So Tea was out on the range, sighting in her new weapons when she noticed the latest member of the food souls that served Master Attendant exit the dining hall next to the kitchen and head towards her.

“Bollocks.” Tea said to herself when she glanced back and saw the food soul still swaggering in her direction. She turned back towards the dummy and placed three quick shots into its torso with her new pistol.

“Howdy!” 

Tea heard behind her as she noticed her grouping was tight but she was still low and to the left of where she aimed.

“Hello Cornbread,” she replied without turning around. 

“Do ya mind if I shoot with ya?”

Cornbread was now next to Tea at the range line and Tea finally turned her head and gave the newcomer a glance. Her long pigtail braids were as yellow as the grain in her namesake. Her eyes too, only brighter. And a little bit glazed. Cornbread who had swaggered her way over to the shooting range was actually swaying a bit, her rifle perched on her shoulder.

“Are you… Are you drunk?” Tea asked.

“Yep, Vodka and I had a competition.” Cornbread replied

“How did that work out for you?”

“That'll be a story for later. But I should get some practicin’ in so the Master Attendant will finally take me out to go kill some Fallen.” Her yellow eyes lit up with glee at that last part.

“Are you sure you should be shooting while intoxicated?”

“I'll tell you what, let's have a friendly competition. If drinkin’ and shootin’ are a problem together then you'll surely be the winner.”

Tea was beginning to think that Cornbread was just the competitive type.

“I don't think that is a good idea.”

“Fine, be that way. I wouldn't wanna make you do something you'd regret.”

Apparently, Cornbread paid better attention to her speech this morning than Black Tea originally thought. Master Attendant had gathered everyone in the hall to plan their daily duties and split them into teams. Tea had been with Master Attendant as one of the first food souls they had, and they had come to trust her as a leader. So Tea had given a pep talk to the smaller groups and individuals who were sent to explore on their own, and of course one of her personal mottos “Regret is more terrifying than failure” had definitely been slipped into that speech.

“Okay, then what are the terms of this engagement?”

“Huh?”

“What does the winner win?”

“Right well… Uh, what do ya want?”

“I strive to do my best and with Master Attendant we all want for nothing.” Tea stated matter of factly.

But then Tea felt the only other presence that pulled at her very being, besides Master Attendant, and she turned to see Milk walking towards them from the sleeping quarters. 

Tea clenched her teeth to keep her jaw from dropping.

Milk had changed into her new costume. Instead of her usual black and white color scheme, this dress was pink and the lacing across the chest was now under pushing her breasts up into some impressive cleavage. Milk’s white hair was done in two braids similar to Cornbreads and there was even pink ribbon wound around one of her horns.

Black Tea smiled at Milk. Milk smiled back.

“I thought you were going to go change too!” Milk said, glaring at Tea, despite the smile on her face.

“You look good little lady!” said Cornbread.

Tea only took her eyes off Milk to quickly send daggers towards Cornbread.

“This outfit is troublesome.” Milk said casting her grey eyes down herself. She turned side to side, swishing her skirts. “All of my movements feel cumbersome. But enough about me. I haven’t had a chance to talk to you very much Cornbread since you’ve been back. How have you been?”

Black Tea had forgotten they had met Cornbread briefly and she had actually been gone exploring in the wasteland, only coming back for Thanksgiving.

And Milk, she was nice and polite to everyone, mostly quiet, but she could seem a little standoffish to some of the food souls who didn’t know her as Tea did. Milk was super great when she was in nurse mode but seemed easily annoyed when there was no one to take care of. Milk seemed very friendly with Cornbread, who had not been around, and Tea was starting to very much dislike it.

Tea’s jaw clenched in dismay as Cornbread and Milk reached to hug each other.

“Black Tea and me, we're about to have a shootin’ competition!”

“Oh really?” Milk said in disbelief.

“We are currently discussing the terms of this competition.” Although Tea was informing Milk, she was also reminding Cornbread. Tea glanced at Cornbread only briefly before her eyes turned back to Milk.

What she didn’t notice was Cornbread looking at her and smirking. 

“Ah, I think I understand you a bit.” 

This time it was Tea giving Cornbread a confused look.

“Tell ya what Tea, how ‘bout whoever wins this competition, gets a kiss from Milk here?”

Wait, did Milk just look at Tea and blush a little?

“Of course, if that’s alright with you little missy.”

No, Milk is blushing because of being involved the wager, she wouldn’t blush thinking about kissing Tea. They were friends, very good and close friends. Milk kissed Tea all the time, like on the bandage of the wounds Milk had just wrapped up for her.

Or was she blushing at the thought of giving Cornbread a kiss?

“No regrets.” Tea said quietly to herself before turning to Cornbread. “It’s on.” 

Tea went and placed her new pistol back in its case and picked up her trusty flintlocks that lay next to it on the weapons stand.

Since it was a magical shooting range, and they were, in fact, food souls capable of magic, the single humanoid shaped dummy, which was adequate representation for many of the fallen, had suddenly become two and had placed themselves a distance from each shooter.

Cornbread eyed the target, “So about 55 yards? I’ve shot many wasteland beasts at greater distances.”

“It is 50 meters, and I have pistols, you have a rifle. Also, the combat around here occurs much closer.” Tea stated matter of factly, “One in the head, one in the heart?” 

Both dummies now had two dark circles in the areas Tea had mentioned.

“Ladies first.”

Tea turned and glared at Cornbread at that comment, but she raised her pistol and quickly fired twice, not removing her red eyes from the yellow ones she glared at.

Two magical dings sounded indicating they had hit their target.

“Slow down, it’s still pretty early in this competition for showing off.”

Cornbread took her time with her rifle, setting it up to aim, and dropping her arm to make an adjustment.

Ding!

The bolt was slid back, ammo dropped in, and slid forward.

Ding!

Tea tried not to show her annoyance, there was a quicker way to load a magical gun.

A huffing sound occurred behind the shooters and then a squeak. Tea and Cornbread turned around to see Milk attempting to sit on the bench, stumbling over her skirts as she plopped on the wooden seating.

“Sorry.” Milk said quietly.

Black Tea and Cornbread turned to each other. Cornbread was smirking again and Tea was surprised at how much she wanted to shoot that smug look off her damn face.

“Your turn.” Tea said trying to regain her calm.

They went back and forth with fairly easy shots. Milk was right to take a seat, this could take a while.

Then things started to get silly.

Blindfolded, backflips, backward, sometimes all of the above. They were still even in points, having hit every single one. 

When Milk suggested they shoot out a part of the entire target, Tea could see through the head of her dummy. So could Cornbread, through the torso. It was heart shaped.

Tea might be losing this competition. Cornbread was clearly better at this than she was. Not the shooting or the fighting, but whatever this thing that was happening with Milk. Tea realized she was a goner, in more ways than one.

“How ‘bout we do the 100 yards?” Cornbread asked. 

This advantage would definitely go to the rifle. Tea hadn’t practiced with the umbrella gun yet so she wouldn’t know if the longer barrel would even help in this situation.

“Sure.” She sighed dejectedly.

The dummies moved back, it was harder to see the circles from where they stood.

“Your call, you go first.” Tea told Cornbread.

As Cornbread set up her shot, Milk appeared next to Tea. She felt Milk’s hand on her arm. It amazed her, their connection. On the rare occasion, Master Attendant had them separated on a team, as soon as they returned Milk would find Tea to check on her. Milk always seemed to know when Tea had a bad day and something had happened like she hadn’t trained enough. And she was right there by her side providing her strength.

The rifle fired.

… Wait… 

There was no ding.

“Your turn Tea.”

Tea’s eyes went wide in surprise. She felt Milk’s hand give her bicep an encouraging squeeze. Tea turned to and looked into the grey eyes as Milk gave a subtle nod.

Milk had backed away as Tea concentrated on her shot. She pulled on the connection of Milk standing near her.

Tea flipped back into the sky and aimed both pistols at the dummy firing away.

Multiple dings sounded she drifted back down and as she landed the dummy burst into pieces. Tea turned to shield Milk from any possible debris as Cornbread grabbed her hat to shield her face.

The dust finally settled. Black Tea and Milk were holding each other tightly searching each other’s face for any injury.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, are you okay?”

Cornbread laughed from nearby. “Welp, Tea looks like you won. You better get your kiss.”

Black Tea stuttered a bit and turned so Milk could plant the winning kiss on her cheek. She waited for lips but instead got a gentle and warm palm. Tea closed her eyes and couldn’t help but nuzzle into it. When she opened her eyes she saw Milk as their lips connected. It was chaste but it left Tea breathless.

“Hi.”

“You said that already.”

Tea laughed and Milk kissed her again.

They didn’t hear Cornbread say as she walked away… “You’re welcome, idiots.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work had me looking up stuff about guns (nevermind my wife actually helps teach a gun safety class), and reading more of the Food Fantasy Wiki than I ever thought (I'm still a little meh with Milk's personality so sorry if you find this OOC). I blame FearsUnspoken for getting me into playing the game and now getting me to write fic about it. This is for you, friend. Tag you are it, get to work on that drinking competition...


End file.
